


Bonnie and Clyde

by psychotraumatic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekyeol - relationship, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: "All I need in this life of sin is me and my boyfriend."





	Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunehonim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/gifts).



> Started from the bottom, now we're here! Hidden Tumblr to AFF to AO3.

 

 

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, making twists and turns regardless of where they may lead. He could hear the other’s steps getting closer, the catcalls growing louder. With heaving breaths, blown eyes, and a hammering heart, he was getting desperate for an exit.  Now was not the time for him to turn to a dead end, but the brick wall right in front of him would beg to differ.

What light was left in his eyes dimmed, hope fluttering away with each blink. After a futile punch, he turned toward the alley’s opening and leaned back, waiting for fate to take its turn.

“You shouldn’t have run, pretty,” his chaser sneered. “I was going to make it good if you played nice. Now I’ll have to punish you for making me hunt you down.”

He squeezed his eyes shut as shivers ran down his spine. The deep chuckle from the other told him that he was amused by the picture he painted. A poor, little thing with nowhere to go, waiting for harsh reality to be served. Unfortunate, however, that it wasn’t the true case.

His lips twitched. Once, twice, another until he could no longer hold back the smirk. He could hear the man question his sanity, or perhaps he was finally willing to splay himself. Crazy is as crazy does, and he laughed.

The man’s now spouting off insanities as he stepped ever closer, detailing the offenses he was about to commit. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up the more he heard. It was everything he ever needed and more.

The other was a mere few inches away now. He could already feel the heated breath against his skin, could clearly see the yellowed teeth ready to sink into flesh, could see the lust swimming in hollow eyes. And then nothing.

With a distinctive zip, liquid red stains his pristine shirt, hot blood painting his face as the other drops down to his feet. He revels in the sensation with eyes closed, reaching euphoria in seconds.

With a lick of his lips, he finally gazes upon his chaser. Eyes now completely void of life, a bullet hole decorating his forehead.

“Baekhyun.”

That cold baritone sent a different kind of shock through his veins. He glances up from his predator turned prey, eyes squinting at the shadow at the end of the alley.

“Nice shot, Chanyeol.”

 

* * *

 

No sooner had the door closed did Baekhyun find his back against the wall, Chanyeol’s towering frame pressing him into it with fervent kisses. He let the other take control, his moans dying at the back of his throat as a warm tongue probes his mouth. The tall boy was always on his game at the aftermath of it all, and he was more than happy to just take all that the other gives.

The sound of ripping cloth and flying buttons pulled Baekhyun from his reverie, eyes wandering down to find his blood-stained shirt shredded in Chanyeol’s fists. A mumbled “I’ll buy you another one” was pressed against his neck, warm breaths prickling his skin into goosebumps. A lap of the tongue on sensitive flesh had the smaller boy’s back arching, body pressing against the delicious warmth of his lover. Chanyeol took that moment to gather Baekhyun in his arms and walked towards the bed, lips firmly attached to each other. He sat on the mattress, letting the other settle on his lap, both groaning at the pressure the position created between them.

Baekhyun began moving his hips in circular motions, desperate for more friction. Calloused hands gripped at his sides, pushing and pulling to dictate a more pleasurable pace. Chanyeol’s lips travelled down his lover’s neck, open-mouthed kisses tracing a path he’s had memorized long ago. He had always been an attentive one, taking time to discover weak spots and abusing them to his advantage. He sought his reward in the form of seductive mewls, arousing moans, and satisfied screams. And he got that. Every night.

He leaned back and eyed his handiwork, a blooming bruise now decorating Baekhyun’s neck. He’ll probably get reprimanded in the morning and be tasked to buy BB cream to cover it up, but nothing felt more fulfilling for him than knowing who the pretty boy belongs to.

Slender fingers tracing his now bare chest had Chanyeol back in the moment, not even realizing when his partner managed to get his shirt off. Baekhyun dipped his head, lips meeting the junction between his lover’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling against warm flesh to take in the distinct scent. It was a reprieve to have himself surrounded by everything that the taller boy was. Chanyeol was warmth and comfort, strength and security, his saving grace. After what both of them have been through, the things they’ve done, and what lies ahead, their nights together kept them both going.

A feral growl was his last-second warning before Baekhyun found himself on his back, his view of the paint-chipped ceiling blocked by Chanyeol’s lusty expression. “Enough,” he growled.

Hands frantically called at remaining clothing, both seeking to finally have skin on skin. Baekhyun gasped as a large hand wrapped around his length, making his toes curl at the warmth seeping into him. He gripped the sheets as he watched Chanyeol suck on his fingers, legs spreading as he anticipated what was to come. He held his breath as the teasing began, slick digits tracing his opening several times before one slowly pushed its way in. Chanyeol watched the play of expressions on his lover’s face, reveling in the sheer pleasure displayed on his features. He skillfully moved in and out before inserting another finger, curling at the knuckles, scissoring, and just taking time to fully prepare Baekhyun for the main course.

His eyes raked over the form writing beneath him. Plenty of people had questioned why they were together, saying how he could have his pick of any of the women that regularly threw themselves at his feet. He had no want for them. He much preferred Baekhyun’s subtle curves and pliant flesh over silicone and caked skin. His desires could only be fulfilled not just by heat and sex, but by the companionship, understanding, and chaos that kept them connected.

“Chanyeol, please,” he wheezed. Pleasurable as it was, Baekhyun had enough of the foreplay. Skillfull as his lover was with his hands, his body sought something much more filling and gratifying. He needed to be claimed.

Chanyeol steadily pushed his fingers in and out as his body hovered closer over the other. He smirked as the older boy begged him again. His mouth inched closer to Baekhyun’s ear, warm breath fanning over his cheeks. “Your wish,” he began, slowly taking his fingers way. “My command.”

He moaned as heat engulfed him, stilling to savor the sensation of muscles tightening around his length, barely able to keep in check and wanting nothing more than to pound away for his prize. But Chanyeol wouldn’t do that, not to him. Not after the horrors Baekhyun had been through. He wouldn’t do anything that would make him no different from the bastard that scarred the smaller boy’s soul.

A delicate hand cupping his cheek was all the signal he needed to start moving. Gazes met through half-lidded eyes, silently communicating everything and nothing all at once. It was in these moments that they truly bared their entire beings to one another. At their rawest, there was no fear of the past or uncertainty of the future. All that existed was the present and the love they made.

Chaneyol kept a steady pace, sinking fully and pulling almost all the way out, making Baekhyun feel every pleasurable inch of him. It wasn’t long before the smaller man began moving his ups up to meet his thrusts, making him groan at the added friction.

Baekhyun wanted more, pulling the other’s head down for a kiss, tongue pressing against the seam of his lips for entry. Wrapping his shapely legs around the lanky one’s slim waist, Chanyeol fell flush against him. Having been caught off guard, his petite lover twisted around, now finding him flat on his back.

As much as he loved having full control, he can’t deny appreciating the view he was given. Baekhyun with his eyes closed and head tilted back, mouth agape with sounds of labored breathing and soft moans as he rode Chanyeol’s rigid length made for a beautiful sight. He could only place his hands on the other’s hips and watch on as the elder worked himself into a frenzy, waiting for the right moment. Regardless how much the smaller boy loved being on top, he rarely had the energy to keep up.

The gasp that left Baekhyun’s lips the moment Chanyeol began thrusting upwards had the younger man smirking, delighted that he still had an element of surprise despite extensive knowledge of each other’s wants and needs. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop” was the cadence he followed, thoroughly enjoying the moans he managed to pull from his lover’s throat.

“Chanyeol, I’m close,” he breathes out, right hand travelling down to grasp at himself. For all his efforts, Baekhyun ends up with his hand swatted away before he could begin pumping, whining as he longed for release. His consolation was getting flipped over again, knees bent toward his chest, and a hard member working like a piston at a relentless pace. Chanyeol’s larger hand curls around him, providing the friction he had been yearning for just moments prior.

The taller boy leans forward, capturing his lover’s lips, each gasp, moan, and grunt dying between their tongues. Baekhyun tears away with a keening cry, screaming “There, there! Right there!” Chanyeol knew he’s managed to hit the tight bundle of nerves that would lead to their undoing.

“Please, please, please,” he begs as he wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. The lanky boy angles his hips and thrusts even faster, hips stuttering as muscles clamp down on his member. White hot seed coats Baekhyun’s walls as he himself spills in his lover’s hands, whispers of “I love you” capping their bliss.

 

* * *

 

He woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sounds of the TV. He groaned softly, burrowing his head further into his pillow before letting out a sigh of contentment. As much as he would love to get a few more minutes, or perhaps even hours, of sleep in, he knew he was going to be pulled from slumber soon enough.

He sat up slowly, arms rising over his head for a stretch, moaning as a delicious ache coursed through his limbs. He smiled softly at the memory of its cause before opening his eyes. Baekhyun jumped slightly at seeing Chanyeol leaning against the doorway eyeing him with amusement.

The tall boy stalked gracefully towards their bed, smirking as the other’s gaze followed his movements. Bending his frame forward, he placed a soft kiss atop his beloved’ head, muttering a soft “good morning” before dipping lower to gently take his lips. “Time for breakfast.”

Deciding to be a brat, Baekhyun snaked his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, hands locking at the taller’s nape. “Carry me,” he playfully whined.

The other shook his head but obliged nonetheless, effortlessly lifting his partner off the mattress and delivering him to his seat at the dining table. It was a simple spread of sausages, eggs, and toast. It was the other details that made the scene extraordinary.

“Breaking news! The body of a man was found in a secluded area of Itaewon. The victim, identified as the prime suspect in a serial rape case, suffered a gunshot to the head, suggesting an execution-style murder. Authorities believe that the person responsible is the same as who they’ve dubbed as The Vigilante, who’s allegedly killed several suspected heinous criminals. While the government is offering a reward to anyone with information on the killer that would help lead to an arrest, citizens are asking “what for?” with many believing that the so-called vigilante is doing all of Korea a service that the justice system couldn’t accomplish.”

Shutting off the TV, the two were shrouded in silence, proceeding to eat breakfast in peace. Baekhyun took the last sip of his coffee before reaching for the day’s newspaper, zeroing in on a particular headline. Chanyeol’s lips tugged into another satisfied smirk at seeing the smaller man’s eyes light up. Having already seen the publication, he knew exactly what the other was excited about.

“How do you feel about Busan and child molesters? Does a bullet to the dick sound ok?”


End file.
